Revenge
by Mistress Shadow of the Night
Summary: Hilda was determined to avenge the deaths of the people in Lacunosa Town. But she hasn't returned in three months and Hilbert gets worried. So he goes off to venture the mysteries of his best friend. He realized Kyurem had killed her. Hilbert goes insane and promised Hilda to kill Kyurem for her and avenge her death. ;RATED T:DEATHS AND MINOR CURSING; SLIGHT-AU; OOCs and minor OCs
1. Chapter 1

Hilda clutched Hilbert's sweater when she hugged him.

''I'm sorry,'' Hilda whispered. A tear escaped her right blue eye.

Hilbert nodded, awkward. ''Just stay safe. You know it's dangerous to face Kyurem recklessly.''

Hilda laughed and she wiped her single tear with her hands. ''I'm going to save those people in Lacunosa. Too much people are dying.''

''You don't have to do it,'' Hilbert said.

Hilda released Hilbert's sweater and stepped back. She smiled. ''I have to. Isn't saving people my fate?''

''Our fate,'' Hilbert whispered as he grabbed Hilda's hands.

''You're being cheesy now,'' Hilda teased. Hilbert smiled back.

''I have to go. I'll come back when I'm done saving those people. Kyurem will see how strong I am!'' says Hilda, determined. She called out her Swanna.

''Come back safe,'' Hilbert said.

''Of course I will,'' Hilda grinned.

Little does Hilbert knows that it will be the last time he will see that kind and faithful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you don't like deaths, blood, etc, I reccomending don't read this. Let me repeat myself again._

**Warning: Contains deaths and blood. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, DON'T READ THIS STORY. TO SUM IT UP, THIS STORY IS BASICALLY ABOUT DEATHS. **

_Thank you in advance~ :D_

* * *

Hilda clenched her fist. She have to defeat Kyurem. And defeating Kyurem means killing it.

Hilda was in the Giant Chasm, not too far away from Lacunosa Town. When Hilda stepped into a large cave room, Kyurem was standing in the middle as if it was waiting for her to get her revenge.

Hilda was horrified, seeing those dead bodies laying around Lacunosa Town. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Their hands reaching out as if they were reaching for help. Those dull eyes, blood splattered on their bodies. Their bottom half below the waist was chopped off by teeth marks. Relatives and close friends weren't safe. The walls that surrounds Lacunosa Town was destroyed by strong ice made by Kyurem and it raided the town.

Hilda gritted her teeth. ''I'm killing you for the people of Lacunosa Town!''

Kyurem gazed at her with its souless yellow eyes.

Hilda called out her Serperior. ''Serperior, Leaf Storm!''

Serperior gave out a cry and summoned a multiple of glowing sharp leaves. The leaves then swirled around Serperior and the cyclone of leaves aimed at Kyurem.

It was a direct hit but Kyurem didn't even blink.

_Is that all you got?_

Hilda gasped. ''W-Who's speaking to me?''

_I am Kyurem. I am speaking to you in telepathy. _

Hilda glared. ''Screw that! I am defeating you! Serperior, Frenzy Plant!''

Serperior became outlined in green and it stick its tail into the cave floor. Giant roots with spikes sprouted out of the floor and strikes at Kyurem.

Kyurem gave out a roar as the roots hit at Kyurem.

_How dare you!_

Kyurem gave out another loud roar and sharp, shiny icicles crashed onto Serperior. Serperior groaned as the icicles sticked to its body. Blood seeped through the wounds.

''No!'' Hilda gasped. ''Return!''

Hilda recalled her Serperior back to its Pokeball.

_It's impossible. You cannot defeat me. Most Trainers who came here ended up dying. AND YOU WILL TOO!_

''Never!'' Hilda spat with anger.

_We'll see about that..._

''Swanna, go!'' Hilda called onto her next Pokemon.

Swanna came out of the Pokeball and she spread her majestic wings.

''Swanna, Bubblebeam!'' Hilda ordered.

Swanna opened her beak and bubbles came out of the beak and aimed at Kyurem. Kyurem growled and forms a swirling ball of orange flames inside of its jaws. It then fires a beam of orange flames from its mouth at the bubbles. The bubbles instantly evaporated and the Dragon Pulse hit Swanna in the chest. Swanna gave out a pained cry.

''Swanna! Give a good rest!'' Hilda gritted her teeth and called Swanna back to her Pokeball.

_I eliminate any hindrances. I will eliminate you and your foolish Pokemon._

''Ugh! Go Swoobat, Excadrill, Chandelure, and Levanny!'' Hilda called out all her four Pokemon.

Her Pokemon stood determinedly as they faced Kyurem.

''Combine your attacks! Swoobat, Air Slash! Excadrill, Focus Blast! Chandelure, Fire Blast! Levanny, Energy Ball!'' Hilda commanded her Pokemon.

Swoobat wings glow light blue and it crosses them in front of its body. It then opens them up quickly, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Kyurem. Excadrill puts its claws together in front of it and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. It then pulls one of its claws back while holding the ball of energy and tosses it at the opponent, or Excadrill pulls one of its claws back and a light blue orb of energy appears in front of it. Excadrill then tosses the orb at Kyurem. takes in a deep breath and red-yellow fire starts to seep out of its mouth. It then releases a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth at the opponent. As the flame travels at the opponent, the front of the flame forms into a star-shaped blast. opens its mouth and its antennae glow light green. They also become surrounded by light green sparkles. A light green orb of energy then forms in front of its mouth and Leavanny fires it at Kyurem.

Kyurem growled again as it raised onto its back legs and opened its jaws. It released a powerful blizzard from its mouth and fire them at the attacks. All the attacks collided into each other and exploded.

Hilda and her four Pokemon was thrown back by the big explosion. Hilda had broke her ankle. She gasped with pain, her ankle burning like it was on fire.

_Your mere attacks are useless to me. I am higher level than all of you foolish Pokemon. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL POKEMON IN THE ENTIRE REGION! _

Hilda's Pokemon were also hurt.

''Sorry, I tried,'' Hilda whispered to them. ''Just take a good rest. It's my fault.''

She called back her Pokemon back to their Pokemon.

''I'll face you instead! It's wrong for me to send Pokemon into a harsh battle. This is a battle between you and me!'' Hilda called as she tried to stand up. Her left ankle screeched with pain and it made her buckle over and fell.

_You are certainly wasting my time. I will finish you off in less than a minute._

Sharp icicles surrounded Hilda and circled above her.

''What are you going to do?!'' Hilda shrieked.

_Kill you._

Hilda gasped and tears flooded her eyes.

_I promised Hilbert that I would come back home. Safe. I'm sorry, Hilbert. That I broke your promise. I will love you forever, _Hilda thought_._

''I...won't...let...YOU! I am going to avenge the people of Lacunosa Town!'' Hilda spat.

_Too late for that. Say good-bye to your world._

And the sharp icicles crashed onto Hilda.

Hilda felt the world went black.

_Good-bye...everyone... _Hilda summoned her strength to think about her friends and family and died. Her blue eyes went dull and closed them slowly. Icicles where it stabbed her around the body melt and blood flowed out of the wound. The blood soon became a blood puddle.

Kyurem gazed at the dead body in front of it. Suddenly a fog appeared and filled the whole cave room. When the fog disappeared, Kyurem had disappeared...

* * *

_How was it? :D_

_Again if you hate it, you should've seen the bold letters of the warning on top. I hoped I written well._

_Oh and if they are mistakes, I am TERRIBLY sorry. I just suck at grammar, tenses (past, present, futute), and spelling. T_T_

_I hope you review! Feedbacks are welcome! :) _

_I'll try to correct my mistakes next time. This was written in a rush._

_-Mistress Shadow_


	3. Chapter 3

_*clears throat* Ahem...__**IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLOOD OR DEATHS, DON'T READ! **_

_*grabs a drink of water* :D The 3rd chapter is up! :)_

_And I always suck at grammar and tenses. *gets frustrated* T_T D'X _

_So, if you see a bunch of mistakes...ignore it. Please? _

_Anyways, enough of my bawling... x3 Here's the 3rd chapter!_

_And I thank all my reviewers for reviewing my stories~~_

_But this is the longest intro I've ever written. _

* * *

Hilbert was worried. During the last three months, Hilda had not returned. She promised him he that she will return. Where could Hilda be?

Hilbert had asked one of his childhood friend, Bianca, during the second month when Hilda was gone.

''She might've started a sleepover with her Pokemon!'' Bianca had answered, eyes twinkling with excitement.

Hilbert realized he shouldn't ask her at all. He asked Cheren, one of his other childhood friend.

''Perhaps she was vacationing at Undella Town,'' Cheren had suggested, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

Hilbert even realized his ''genuis'' friend could be sometimes useless.

So Hilbert was determined to find his best friend by venturing into the Giant Chasm.

* * *

''Don't go!'' Bianca bawled as she watched Hilbert crammed a couple of items into his bag.

Bianca and Cheren was in Hilbert's room. Hilbert had told them he had to save Hilda.

But his childhood friends had tried to persuade him not to go.

''I have to!'' Hilbert growled. ''I don't know where Hilda went!''

''It's dangerous,'' Cheren pointed out. ''She'd probablay somewhere.''

Hilbert whirled around to face to Cheren. ''If she is ''somewhere'', she could've contacted me in the XTransciever. She always contacted me!''

Cheren flinched and Hilbert realized what he had done. Hilbert gazed at Bianca who had a shocked gaze on her face.

Hilbert sighed as he stuffed a few more items into his bag. ''See ya.''

Hilbert walked out of his room, letting his door slammed close.

* * *

''That was so rude of him,'' Bianca scoffed after Hilbert had left his room.

''We have to stop him,'' Cheren said darkly.

''How?'' Bianca asked. ''I'm worried about Hilda, too. But we can't let him go! After all, he is the champion of the Unova region!''

''We can combine our powers to stop him,'' Cheren stood up immediately. ''Let's go, Bianca.''

Bianca reluctantly nodded as she scooted off Hilbert's bed.

* * *

Hilbert was outside of his house. He took out his Town Map to examine where was Lacunosa Town. He called out his Braviary.

Braviary glanced at his Trainer and spread its majestic wings.

''Alright, let's go to-'' Hilbert began but he then heard a shout.

''Hilbeeeeeeeeeeeeert!'' A shriek filled the air.

Hilbert stiffened as he recognized the voice. He turned away and saw Bianca running towards him with Cheren behind.

''Stoooooooooooop!'' Bianca shrieked again.

''What?'' Hilbert asked as his childhood friends rushed closer.

''You...can't...go...to...Lacunosa Town!'' Bianca panted as she gasped for air.

''Bianca's right. It's dangerous,'' Cheren glared at his friend.

''I'm going, no matter what,'' Hilbert snapped. ''You can't stop me.''

''We will,'' Cheren said as he took out a Pokeball. Bianca nodded in an agreement as she also took out hers.

Hilbert sighed.

''Go!'' Both Bianca and Cheren called out their Pokemon.

An Emboar and a Samurott appeared in front of them.

Hilbert sighed again. He turned to Braviary. ''Sorry, you'll have to wait for a while. I'll demolish them soon.''

Hilbert turned to his friends and his gaze darkened. ''...Go, Reshiram.''

* * *

_A/N: Mwhahaha. I'm saving all the excitement for later! :D_

_Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short!_

_I hope you like it!~ _

_-Mistress Shadow_

_P.S I'll have fun writing the battle between Hilbert and Bianca and Cheren! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! x3_

_Chapter 4 is up and away! :D_

* * *

Hilbert called out a legendary Pokemon...A legendary dragon that is rarely seen by anyone...Reshiram came out of the Pokeball. Reshiram gave out a roar and the tail on its back glowed red-orange.

Bianca gaped at Reshiram and Cheren looked shocked.

''Give up yet?'' Hilbert sneered.

Bianca hesitated as she shot Cheren a look.

''No!'' Cheren called.

Hilbert shrugged.

''Pick your most powerful attacks and aim them at Reshiram,'' Cheren hissed at Bianca.

''Reshiram is a legendary Pokemon! How in the Unova region are we supposed to defeat it? It's like...undefeatable!'' Bianca violently shook her head.

''Do you want to stop Hilbert or not?'' Cheren snapped. Bianca nodded slowly.

''Then we have to defeat Reshiram!'' Cheren exclaimed. ''Samurott, Hydro Cannon!''

Bianca looked hesitant but she yelled out an order: ''Emboar, Blast Burn!''

Samurott opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Samurott's mouth and Samurott fires it at Reshiram. Emboar releases a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth at Reshiram.

The two powerful attacks were aimed at Reshiram as it came closer.

''Reshiram, Fusion Flare,'' Hilbert commanded.

Reshiram opens its mouth and forms a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of it and two rings of red-yellow fire form around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. Reshiram then raises its head and lowers it, firing the orb from its mouth at the attack. The attacks collided into each other and there was an explosion.

Bianca and Cheren were thrown back by the explosion and so were their Pokemon.

Hilbert quickly got onto Braviary. He recalled Reshiram back into its Pokeball.

''To Lacunosa Town!''

Braviary gave out a cry and spread its huge wings. It flapped into the air and kept flapping its wings until it was no more than a dot in the blue sky.

Bianca cried as she dug her head into her hands.

Cheren gritted his teeth. ''Hilbert...that bastard!''

Cheren turned towards his Pokemon, who was laying still few meters away. Samurott had gotten hurt during the explosion. He called back his Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

''C'mon, Bianca. Let's go home,'' Cheren coaxed his friend who was sobbing on the ground.

''B-but,'' She stopped and began bawling again. Cheren sighed as he lay on the ground with her, pulling her close into his arms.

* * *

Hilbert felt the wind rushing into his face and it stings but he didn't care. He had to save Hilda! He had to find her!

Braviary descended towards the ground and closed its wings to let Hilbert get off.

''Thanks Braviary,'' Hilbert said as he called Braviary back into the Pokeball.

Hilbert straightened his cap and he noticed a few blood stains on the grass. He felt a little disturbed.

''Ok! Quest to find Hilda!'' Hilbert said energectically.

Hilbert began walking around. He find the Lacunosa Town strangely empty. Not one person in sight. It was like a...

''Ghost town,'' Hilbert said.

Hilbert stopped walking. ''If I remember, Hilda went to face Kyurem. And where could Kyurem be...?''

Hilbert closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. ''The Giant Chasm!''

* * *

Bianca had stopped crying and she was at Cheren's bedroom. Cheren was putting bandages on her face where she accidentally scraped her face during the explosion.

''Ow!'' Bianca squeaked as Cheren dabbed a wound on her cheek with a cottonball. ''It hurts!''

''Hold still, jeez,'' Cheren muttered as he threw the cotton ball away and put a bandage on the wound. Bianca winced.

''If I come back home like this, father is going to take away my Pokemon privileges!'' Bianca wailed. ''And I don't want that!''

''Just call your father and say that you're not going to be home until next week,'' Cheren suggested.

Bianca shot him a dirty look. ''You think he'll let me?''

''No,'' Cheren admitted.

''Exactly! Now who's the genius now? Huh?''

''What?''

''Never mind...Cheren...You can be so stupid sometimes...''

''I am not stupid!?''

The two friends bicker over stupidity and geniuses for a while.

''Stop!'' Bianca glared at Cheren. ''Just shut up. And talk about Hilbert and Hilda.''

''Sure, but you started this whole ''genius'' and ''stupidity'' conversation!'' Cheren pointed out.

''No!''

''Yes!''

And they both argue again about who started the whole conversation.

''I give up! Let's talk about serious stuff,'' Bianca sighed.

''Sure, I'm fine with that,'' Cheren agreed as he put a bandage on his wrist.

''First, where did Hilda go?'' Bianca asked. ''We could search for her. You know, like a rescue team.''

''Where do we search for her? There's so much places in Unova,'' Cheren said bitterly as he closed the first aid kit and put it in a drawer near his bed.

''We can ask people,'' Bianca suggested.

''It's too hard,'' Cheren shook his head.

Bianca went silent for a moment, her green eyes glittered. ''Then why don't you suggest an idea? We couldn't stop Hilbert! And Hilda is nowhere to be found! Ugh! This is the worst! I'm out of here!''

Bianca stood up and shot a glare at Cheren. ''I tried to deal with you but you act like a know-it-all. I'm finding Hilda myself. I'm going with Hilbert to find my best friend!''

''Wait, Bianca!'' Cheren began.

''Shut the hell up!'' Bianca barked and she stormed out of Cheren's room.

Cheren sighed. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. ''Life sucks.''

* * *

Bianca slammed Cheren's house door. She shot a glare at Cheren's bedroom window.

''I'm going to the Giant Chasm, no matter what!'' Bianca's cheeks puffed out.

Bianca called out her Musharna. The Drowsing Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball and floated around lazily.

''Teleport me to the Giant Chasm,'' Bianca said to Musharna. (I know Musharna can't use Teleport nor using TM or Move Tutor but...just get along with the story! :D)

Musharna's body became blue. Bianca also became outlined in blue. Then Musharna teleported Bianca to the Giant Chasm.

* * *

Cheren had watched Bianca and her Musharna get teleported to the Giant Chasm where Kyurem rests through his bedroom window. He had seen Bianca glaring at his window.

''I got to stop Hilbert and Bianca,'' Cheren gritted his teeth. He opened his window and called out his Pokemon, Unfezant.

The male Unfezant was flapping its wings and gave out a cry.

''Let's go, Unfezant,'' Cheren said as he got onto Unfezant. He closed his bedroom window. ''To the Giant Chasm to stop my friends!''

Unfezant cawed and flapped its powerful wings and ascended towards the blue sky.

* * *

_So, how was it? :)_

_Reviews are welcome~ _

_I used the Proofread Writing to check my mistakes. Well the only mistakes are the Pokemon names and Cheren and Unova. _

_^^ See you in the next chapter!_

_-Mistress Shadow_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! :)_

_Chapter 5! _

_This chapter have OCs! OCs are fictional characters made up by authors to add them into the story. _

_If you don't like OCs, well...skip this chapter? o.o_

_Anyways, this chapter have some deaths so be aware._

* * *

Bianca felt herself lightly dropped towards the ground. Musharna floated around Bianca.

''Thanks, Musharna,'' Bianca smiled as she patted the Drowsing Pokemon. Musharna gave out a sigh. ''I know you must be tired. Take a good rest.''

Bianca called Musharna back to her Pokeball.

''Now, where am I?'' Bianca asked herself as she looked around. She was sure that she was in a cave which was filled with ice everywhere. She shivered.

''Right, I have to find Hilda!'' Bianca said, determinedly. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Her teeth chattered, unsure that it was the temperature in the cave or that she felt scared.

''W-who's there?'' Bianca asked, a bit frightened.

The footsteps came closer and a silhouette appeared in the shadows.

''Bianca?'' The silhouette said with a strikingly familiar voice.

''Huh? Hilbert?'' Bianca looked confused.

The silhouette stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be Hilbert.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Hilbert. Then he frowned. ''Did you came here to stop me? Well, it's useless!''

''N-no!'' Bianca shook her head. ''I came to find Hilda, just like you!''

Hilbert looked at Bianca, feeling suspicious of her. ''And how can I trust you?''

''Just trust me,'' Bianca crossed her arms.

''How?''

Bianca pouted and glowered at her childhood friend. ''You can just trust me!''

''Alright, alright. Calm down,'' Hilbert rolled his eyes. ''Well, do you know where we are?''

''Giant Chasm,'' answered Bianca.

''Right, and do you know where is Kyurem?''

Bianca went silent. She averted her gaze from Hilbert, her nervous green eyes darting from one place to another.

''How do you know where to find Hilda then?'' Hilbert spat.

Bianca looked startled by the tone of his voice. She glared at him. ''It's not my fault!''

''Who's fault do you think it is?'' Hilbert snorted. ''Look, let's just go deeper. I just saw another entrance over there.''

Bianca scoffed at his words but she squinted and saw an entrance near by.

''Right.'' Bianca sighed. ''Let's go.''

* * *

''Thanks, Unfezant,'' Cheren hops off of his male Unfezant. His Unfezant cawed.

Cheren sent his Unfezant back to its Pokeball.

''So here am I. At Lacunosa Town ,'' Cheren remarked as he scanned his surroundings. Lacunosa Town was strangely empty. There were once walls that surrounded the town, protecting the people. But it was destroyed. There were many blood splatter on the ground and on the houses. Not one person in sight... There were also debris, cracked flowerpots, roofs broken, smashed buildings, and faint smells of ice.

''I have to find at least one person,'' Cheren gritted his teeth.

''Do you need me?'' A voice rasped.

Cheren gasped in shock which he normal would _never_ do and turned around. He saw a girl his age with shoulder-length hair. Her black hair was sticking out in every angles and she have many injuries on her body. Her dull black eyes bore into Cheren's eyes.

''Yeah, I have questions for you,'' Cheren nodded and stuck his hands into his blazer pocket.

''Sure, shoot them. By the way, I'm the only survivor,'' The girl sighed. ''Name's Rhea. Just call me R.''

''Sure, hey...R,'' Cheren looked surprised.

R cracked a small smile. ''Do you want to sit?''

Cheren shrugged. R brushed her bangs out of her eyes and plopped down on the spot where she was standing. Cheren looked reluctant.

''No worries. That spot doesn't have blood stains,'' R laughed.

Cheren rolled his eyes and he sat down on the hard ground.

''What's your name?'' R asked with curiosity.

''Cheren. Or do you want to call me C?'' Cheren teased.

R laughed then stopped laughing. ''Ok, you have questions, right. Then fire them.''

''Ok, how did this town ended up-'' Cheren paused and swept his arm indicating the mess of Lacunosa Town. ''-Like this.''

R sighed. ''Kyurem destroyed it.''

Cheren looked surprised.

R dug her face into her hands. ''My family, friends...All died...''

Cheren's hands balled into a fist. ''That was mean!''

R sighed again. ''It all started last year...''

* * *

Rhea's Point of View: (Sort of...?)

Rhea felt herself getting drowsy. The warm afternoon sun was beating down on her.

''I can just sleep,'' Rhea whispered.

''Rhea,'' Rhea's friend, Momo, sighed and put her hands on her hips. ''Are you just going to sleep on the bench outside?''

''Yep,'' Rhea said. ''Let me sleep.''

''At least sleep inside,'' Momo rolled her eyes. She tried to scrunch up her face, making her a little scary. ''You don't want Kyurem eating you, that is.''

Rhea laughed. ''Impossible! You see these walls...''

Rhea points at the walls that surrounds Lacunosa Town. ''...Kyurem can't get in it.''

''That's true, thanks to my great-great-great-great-great grandmother's mother's mother's ancestors, they built those walls,'' Momo nodded thoughtfully.

Rhea rolled her eyes at her friend. ''Right, great-great. Whatever.''

Momo giggled. ''I'm serious.'' Then she looked serious. ''Maybe I'm missing two more 'greats'.''

There was a roar and it made Rhea jump from the bench. ''W-what was that?!''

''Probably a Pokemon, who cares? There's a lot of Pokemon around here,'' Momo shrugged.

''Yeah, but it was a roar.''

''Probably a big Pokemon,'' Momo assured her friend.

''I guess...''

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

The people of Lacunosa Town looked confused. A little girl shrieked as she held onto her mother.

''It's alright,'' The mother murmured and patted the girl's head and scooted the girl into their house.

''Earthquake?'' Momo asked as the small shake stopped.

''Nah, I don't think so,'' says Rhea.

There was another roar and the walls that surrounded the town began to break.

''What is happening now?'' Momo gasped.

The people began to shriek.

''The walls that have been standing so long is beginning to break,'' the Lacunosa Town's elder said with shock.

''Mother!'' A young man rushed up to her side. ''Are you ok?''

The elder nodded. ''But the walls are not...''

The people watched with shock and confusion as the walls broke down. There was a huge Pokemon looming over the town.

''What is that?'' A person screamed.

''It's...Kyurem,'' The elder rasped.

The people screeched as they darted into their houses.

Kyurem roared with fury.

''Quick, let's hide!'' Momo yelled. ''To my house!''

''R-right,'' Rhea nodded as she began to run to her house with Rhea after her heels.

Kyurem let out another roar and icicles. Rhea turned and saw as Kyurem jumped on top of a house, crushing the house and the people inside of it to its death. Rhea stared, stunned and perturbed at the same time.

''WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU?!'' Momo shrieked. ''RUN!''

''I-i'll stop Kyurem,'' Rhea's voice cracked.

''Are you kidding?!'' Momo screamed.

Rhea smiled at her friend. ''Nope. Just hide...''

Momo violently shook her head. ''No, I'll battle with you.''

Rhea stared at her, loss of words. She finally manage to found her words and murmured,''Thanks.''

Momo nodded and called out her Pokemon, Gothitelle. Rhea called out her Reuniclus,

''Let's combine our attacks,'' Momo said. ''Gothitelle, Psyshock!''

Gothitelle floats into the air and closes its eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue, and purple energy forms in front of Gothitelle's body, and it fires the orbs at Kyurem.

''Reuniclus, Shadow Ball!'' Rhea called.

Reuniclus holds its hands forward and forms a black and purple ball of energy with purple static around it in front of its body and in between its hands. It then fires the ball at Kyurem.

The two attacks were combined, making it a huge multi-colored energy ball at Kyurem. The ball of energy hit Kyurem and it made Kyurem staggered. It swerved its huge head at the two attackers.

''T-that can't be...!'' Momo gasped and took a step back. ''It is supposed to hit hard. We combined our attacks. Why isn't working?!''

_Fools...You think those attacks have such effects on me? Wrong!_

''Did that Kyurem just...talk?'' Rhea blinked.

_Yes, you useless humans. I've come to get revenge on you people in Lacunosa Town! Ever since 2000 years ago, they built those walls. But I polished my moves in the Giant Chasm! And now...I can finally get REVENGE!_

''Revenge saves nothing!'' Rhea spat with bitterness. ''Revenge does nothing but hurt other people!''

''Rhea...'' Momo sadly looks at her friend.

_Well...for me, it does! Satisfaction!_

Kyurem opened its jaws and tore open a roof from a house. It then gripped its jaws on a human man. The sharp teeth easily went through the soft flesh of the man. The man cringed and died. Blood was dropping like a waterfall through the wound.

Kyurem then threw the corpse into the air and opened its jaws again. The corpse went into the jaws and Kyurem closed it.

Rhea and Momo screamed.

''I could never get this out of my head,'' Rhea's voice shook.

Momo bursted into tears.

The two Psychic Pokemon kept firing their moves at Kyurem but it seems to have no effect. Kyurem was ignoring the attacks.

Kyurem continued to rampage the town, biting the people's head off or half of their bodies bitten off. Kyurem was enjoying it.

A woman was carrying a little girl hurried towards Momo and Rhea.

''Please...take care of Kita,'' The woman's voice cracked with emotion. ''Just keep her safe.''

''Mama, why am I wearing such a thick blind fold?'' The little girl asked. ''Why are the people screaming?''

The woman smiled sadly towards her daughter. ''It's because they saw something scary.''

''Like a ghost Pokemon?'' Kita shuddered. ''Mama, I hate ghost Pokemon. Where is Papa?''

The woman's face darkened. ''He's...away. Somewhere far away. I will meet him there soon.''

''Why did Papa leave us?'' Kita asked with a confused tone.

''He's busy. Mama needs to go somewhere for a while. Behave,'' The woman's eyes filled with tears as she leaned down towards her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

''Ok! But Mama should give me something good!'' says Kita. ''Maybe from Nimbasa City! Oooh! Elesa's autograph!''

The woman took one last look at her daughter and hand Kita to Momo. Momo took Kita with a perplexed look on her face.

''Why? You can just run away!'' Momo exclaimed.

The woman wiped her tears away. ''Goodbye, Kita. I always love you...''

''Mama?''

The woman began to back away and ran towards the direction of Kyurem who was jumping up and down on the Pokemon Center to dust.

Kyurem stopped jumping and stared at the woman as it was running. It then opened its jaws and swallowed the woman whole.

Three-fourths of the town was entirely wiped out in under one hour by Kyurem.

_It's time to wipe out you simple humans. _

Kyurem slowly make its way through Momo, Rhea, and Kita, its soul-less eyes glaring at the two friends.

''Rhea, check to see if your parents and my parents are safe. Evacuate them,'' Momo ordered her friend.

''How about you?!'' Rhea exclaimed. ''We have to escape this town.''

''Where is Mama?!'' Kita demanded. She squirmed in Momo's arms. ''MAMA!''

Kyurem was firing its Ice Beam at houses and some survivors, freezing them to death instantly on the spot.

It stopped in front of the three girls and two Psychic Pokemon.

S_ay good-bye to your life!_

Kyurem summoned sharp icicles on top of them.

''Gothitelle, use Psychic to stop the icicles!'' Momo called. Gothitelle raised his arms

_Useless!_

One icicle crashed onto Gothitelle, pierced through its body. It let out a deranged cry and fell silence. Blood flowed through the icicle, coloring the blue icicle to red.

''Gothitelle!'' Momo screeched. She handed Kita to Rhea. Kita was bawling, wetting the blindfold. She rushed forward to her dead Pokemon.

''MOMO!'' Rhea shouted.

An icicle appeared on top of Momo and Gothitelle.

Rhea saw Momo turn around. She was saying something, tears streaming from her eyes. Her lips were curved up in a smile.

Then the icicle was dropped on top of them.

* * *

Cheren didn't speak at all. R was fiddling with her messy hair.

''Any questions? Feel free, I guess?'' says R, breaking the silence.

''What happened after the icicle dropped? What happened to Kita?'' ask Cheren right away.

''Duh, Momo died. Didn't I said that everyone died?'' R snorted. ''Kita died when a disease struck her.''

''What kind of disease?''

''I don't know. You expect me to know?''

Cheren stood up and pushed his glasses up his nose. ''See ya. I gotta go.''

R looks at Cheren suspiciously. ''Why did you come here all the way to Lacunosa Town? Hear the past? Impossible...''

''I got to stop them. My friends. Thanks for the story, Rhea!'' Cheren sped away.

''You could call me R!'' R called. She groaned. ''But I haven't seen one person here. Except that weird dude...''

* * *

_I am finally done! This story must've sucked. In my opinion. _

_Kyurem is so evil. -.- Bad Kyurem! Bad! xO_

_Anyways, look forward to the next chapter. Sorry for the long update! T_T_

_-Mistress Shadow_


	6. Chapter 6

''Hey, bastard! The one that resides in this goddamn cave! Something that starts with a K!'' called Hilbert.

''It's Kyurem,'' Bianca reminded him.

''Right, Kyurem. Whatever,'' Hilbert rolled his eyes.

_Were you calling me?_

''Eeek! Did you just hear a voice?'' Bianca jumped at the sudden voice.

''Yeah. I thought it was you,'' Hilbert said.

''Do you think I speak a deep voice?'' Bianca snorted.

''No. You speak pretty high-pitched,'' Hilbert admitted. He cleared his throat. ''Like this-''

Hilbert tried to screech in a girly voice. But his voice cracked and he coughed.

Bianca sighed. ''I don't scream that much.''

_I said...Were you looking for me?!_

Bianca screamed. Hilbert looked at her. She looked away from him, feeling sheepishly.

A heavy mist covered the entire cave room.

''Eeek! What is it now?!'' Bianca squeaked. ''And I can't see anything. But mist.''

Hilbert didn't say anything and he hold the rim of his cap.

When the mist cleared, Kyurem was looming over them.

_Welcome to my domain. I am Kyurem, known as the STRONGEST Dragon-type Pokemon._

''Liar!'' Hilbert spat. ''Zekrom and Reshiram are! They are heroes! You are nothing but bullcrap!''

_Enough talking. What do you want, mere human?_

''3 months ago, a certain Trainer challenged you!'' Hilbert snarled. Bianca glanced at him, worried.

_There was a girl. _

''And where is she?'' Hilbert narrowed her eyes.

_I killed her._

Hilbert felt his blood turned cold. Bianca gasped and covered her mouth.

''W-what?'' Bianca whimpered.

_Don't you get it? I guess not since humans are useless in everything. I killed this girl you were looking for. Simple as that._

Hilbert clenched his fist. His fingernails dug into his skin. He knew it hurts but what hurts more was that his best friend and lover had died.

''I'll avenge Hilda with you,'' whispered Bianca as she gently took his hands. ''You've deserved more pain than anybody else.''

''Bianca...'' Hilbert's voice throbbed with pain.

''I love you. I envy Hilda. You two are like black and white, perfect for each other,'' Bianca sighed. She leaned forward and kissed Hilbert on the cheek and blushed.

Hilbert stared at her, stunned.

''So of course I'll help you out! Hilda is also my best friend!'' Bianca exclaimed. She faced Kyurem. She smiled at Hilbert. ''You need to get out there and...Wham! Beat Kyurem's butt! If he has one though.''

Hilbert nodded, still a little shocked from Bianca's love confession and smiled back at her. ''Let's do this together.''

''As friends,'' Bianca reminded him. She smiled sadly but immediately brightened up. ''Let's kick some ass!''

_Are you two humans going to face me? Impossible! You humans have a simple brain. But I don't mind killing you. Give it all you got..._

Hilbert and Bianca looked at each other and nodded. They both took out all of their Pokeballs.

''Now!'' They both screamed as they released all of their Pokemon.

* * *

_Another cliff-hanger! :D _

_I love writing cliff-hangers~ _

_The battle between Kyurem and Hilbert with Bianca shall begin! :D_

_Ho-ho-ho. The suspense! I love writing this!_

_-Mistress Shadow_


	7. Chapter 7

**_BEWARE: Curses...CURSES. *clears thorat* I meant is that there will be swearing here. Hilbert cursing. :D_**

**_DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE CURSING. D:_**

* * *

''Let's send in all of our Pokemon!'' Bianca exclaimed. She called out her Pokemon.

''Right!'' agreed Hilbert and called out all his Pokemon, too.

Bianca's Pokemon were Emboar, Musharna, Meinshao, Cinccino, and Mandibuzz. She had left her sixth Pokemon, Bisharp, at her house. Oops. Big mistake...

Hilbert's Pokemon were Samurott, Braviary, Zebstrika, Krookodile, and Lucario.

Bianca glanced over at Hilbert. Why wasn't he bringing out Reshiram?

_Even if you bring all your useless Pokemon, you cannot defeat me! Come at me!_

''Long-range attacks are better!'' Bianca told Hilbert. Hilbert nodded.

''Gotcha, you begin to command first!''

''Thanks. Emboar, Blast Burn! Musharna, Psyshock! Meinshao, Focus Blast! Cinccino, Hyper Voice! And Mandibuzz, Air Slash!'' Bianca commanded.

''Samurott, Hydro Cannon! Braviary, Air Slash! Zebstrika, Thunder! Krookodile, Earth Power! Lucario, Aura Sphere!'' Hilbert yelled.

Emboar releases a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth at Kyurem. Musharna floats into the air and closes its eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms in front of Gothorita's body, and it fires the orbs at Kyurem. Meinshao puts its hands together at its side and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. It then jumps into the air and raises its hands above its head. When it does, the light blue orb grows larger. Meinshao then threw it at Kyurem. Cinccino's ears both rolled up. It then took a deep breath and shouts loudly. As it shouts, the inside of its mouth glows white and a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside them then come out from Cinccino's mouth and began to aim at Kyurem. Mandibuzz glow white and waves its wings repeatedly. Saw-like blades shoot out from the wings and then at Kyurem.

Samurott opened its mouth and a glowing blue ball of water appeared. It then fired the ball at Kyurem. Braviary's wings glowed white and waves its wings repeatedly. Saw like blades shoot out from the wings and then at Kyurem. Zebstrika suddenly was surrounded by electricity. It gave out a cry and fired a blast of electric at Kyurem. Krookodile became outlined in yellow and slamed its fist onto the hard cave floor. Cracks appeared and moved towards Kyurem. Lucario puts its hands together and fires a blue ball of energy at Kyurem.

All of the attacks were combined, a big ball of rainbow light.

''Go, Rainbow Sphere!'' Bianca shrieked. Hilbert gave her a odd look. ''It's just a move I invented.''

''Rainbow Sphere'' hit Kyurem and it created an explosion and smoke.

Hilbert and Bianca both coughed when they inhaled some smoke. Their Pokemon backed away slowly.

When the smoke cleared out, Kyurem was laying on the floor, battered.

Bianca gasped and covered her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. ''W-we did it.''

Hilbert sighed in relief. ''Now Hilda is finally revenged.''

_I...I cannot get defeated by...HUMANS LIKE YOU!_

The two friends' eyes widen in shock as Kyurem staggered.

_I SHALL KILL ALL OF YOU EVERY LAST BIT! UNTIL I AM SATISFIEDDDDDDD!_

Hilbert and Bianca flinched at the loud shouting of telepathy in their minds.

''Let's retreat for now!'' Bianca yelled as she called back her Pokemon.

''B-but-'' Hilbert began but was cut off by Bianca's piercing look.

''Please!'' Bianca pleaded.

Hilbert hesitated but nodded. ''Ok. Come back.''

He called back his Pokemon.

''Let's go!'' Bianca turned and fled to the entrance with Hilbert beside her.

_YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!_

Icicles surrounded Kyurem and flew to the entrance. It crashed in front of the entrance, blocking Bianca's and Hilbert's escape.

''Shit!'' Hilbert yelled. He whirled around. ''Look, you fucking annoying Pokemon! Let us get out here!''

_Let me tell you something fun. Something that you might like. _

''What?'' Hilbert's eyes narrowed.

''I-I'm scared,'' Bianca gulped.

_Every trainer who comes here to challenge me...have died. Especially your ''friend''._

Kyurem sounded like it was sneering at Hilbert and Bianca.

Bianca covered her mouth, a shocked look on her face.

''You...You bi-'' Hilbert began to cursed at Kyurem but Bianca stopped him with a glare of her piercing green eyes.

''Cursing doesn't help anything, Hilbert,'' says Bianca.

''Then what do you want me to do?! Battle it doesn't work!'' Hilbert yelled, aggravated.

Bianca took a deep breath and look into Hilbert's chocolate eyes. ''Kill it.''

Hilbert shook his head. ''It's impossible to kill it. It's...it's too strong for us.''

''Use your Reshiram! You didn't send it out to battle!'' Bianca exclaimed.

''I can't. N said-'' Hilbert began but Bianca slapped him across the face. She was crying.

''WHO CARES WHAT N SAYS!?'' Bianca shrieked and put her hands on Hilbert's shoulders. She looks at him with dead seriousness. ''Don't you want revenge?''

Hilbert went silent. But a few moments later, he replied with a ''Alright'' and stood up.

_You humans make me laugh. Kill me? Nobody and no one have ever killed me. I AM INVICIBLE! THE STRONGEST DRAGON-TYPE POKEMON EVER! YOU PUNY HUMANS SHALL DIE! RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOOOOOW!_

''That's bullshit!'' Hilbert snarled and took out his Pokeball.

_Too late._

Icicles was summoned on top of Hilbert and Bianca.

''Shit! Let's run, Bianca!'' Hilbert yelled and darted towards the right side of the cave.

Bianca was hot on Hilbert's heel.

The icicles followed them, quick as lightning.

Hilbert began cursing under his breath and suddenly an idea popped inside his mind. ''Bianca! Use your Emboar to melt those icicles!''

Bianca nodded and took out a Pokeball but she tripped on a jagged rock and fell.

''Oh no, oh no!'' Hilbert muttered and made a quick dash towards Bianca who is standing up.

The icicles surrounded Bianca. Bianca's eyes were wide, with shock and fright.

_I won't let you save her. Your friend will die like your friend died before. _

Kyurem's voice sounded like it was sneering at him.

''FUCK YOU KYUREM!'' Hilbert growled. ''I have no choice but to send out-''

His sentence was cut off when the icicles that surrounds Bianca pierced her. All of the icicles, which were six, pierced her heart.

Hilbert's eyes widen.

Bianca fell back to the hard ground.

''B-BIANCA!'' Hilbert screeched as he ran over to Bianca. He kneeled next to her, his hands shaking. Blood was dripping out of the wound that came from the chest, like a river flow. The icicles have melted.

Hilbert took Bianca, steadily and gently, cradled her in his arms.

''I'm sorry. I didn't save you. It's all my fucking fault,'' Hilbert whispered as streams fell down from his brown eyes.

A whimper came from Bianca.

Hilbert blinked and looked at her. Bianca was also crying, her green eyes clouded with grief.

''Don't...cry...my dearest Hilbert,'' Bianca rasped and coughed.

''It is my fault. I let you die,'' Hilbert said.

Bianca raised a shaking arm, which was covered in blood, and wiped away the tears from Hilbert's eyes. ''Go...avenge...Hilda. I love...you...''

Bianca's arm fell to her side and closed her eyes. Her tears had dried up and she was smiling.

''Bianca?'' Hilbert asked. ''BIANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

But Bianca no response.

Two of my friends died, Hilbert thought.

Hilbert hugged her, damping his clothes with blood, but he didn't care. He put her down, gently.

''Live happily in a world where no blood sheds,'' Hilbert whispered to her.

Hilbert turned to face Kyurem.

''This shit is about to get down,'' Hilbert send out Reshiram. ''And you will die, painfully, just like what you did to my friend.''

* * *

_Hello! Sorry for the long update!_

_Hilbert is so bad-ass here. xD_

_When Kyurem yelled ''Come at me!'', I was tempted to add ''bro'' at the end of the sentence, but, nah._

_And I hope I make it very dramatic. This chapter is mostly about Hilbert X Bianca._

_I was sad when I wrote about Bianca's death. D:_

_Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_-Mistress Dark Shadow_


	8. Chapter 8

_Cursing. Ahead. Read at your own safety...LOL?_

* * *

''Reshiram, Fusion Flare! FULL POWER!''

_YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME, YOU USELESS HUMAN!_

''We'll see about that, Kyurem,'' Hilbert sneered. ''When I kill you. For Bianca. And especially the one I love the most.''

Reshiram opens its mouth and forms a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of it and two rings of red-yellow fire form around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. Reshiram then raises its head and lowers it, firing the orb from its mouth at Kyurem. When the orb hits, it flashes yellow, then explodes violently.

Kyurem was thrown back of the force and hit the back wall of the cave room.

''How do you like that, huh?'' Hilbert taunted Kyurem. ''I bet you're already weak.''

_You are a formidable opponent, human. Off all the humans I battled, you bought me to my knees._

''Do you have knees?'' Hilbert asked. ''I don't think you can bend, Kyurem.''

_Are you mocking me?!_

Hilbert laughed. ''Maybe.''

Kyurem roared with fury.

_I am the most powerful Dragon-type Pokemon! Your Reshiram could never defeat me even if it was a Legendary Pokemon!_

''Yeah right,'' Hilbert snorted. ''Reshiram, Fusion Flare rapid fire!''

Reshiram gave him a look. He fired orbs of red, yellow, and white flower rapidly towards Kyurem.

Several Cryogonals popped from behind Kyurem and shielded the dragon-type Pokemon and a green field appeared, protecting Kyurem and the Cryogonals.

Hilbert clicked his tongue angrily. ''None of my Pokemon could learn Brick Break. ''

_Can't do anything, huh?_

The green field disappeared and one of the Cryogonals suddenly used Mist. The heavy mist engulfed the Ice-type Pokemon and the entire cave room.

''Shit! I can't even see them! I can't even see Reshiram who's 5 times as big as me!'' Hilbert groaned. Then an idea clicked in his mind.

Hilbert called out Zebstrika. ''Use Flash!'' Hilbert turned his back to the Pokemon and covered his eyes with his hands.

Zebstrika gave out a cry and his body emitted a bright light that could stun a person into paralyze-ation if the person stares at the light.

The mist disappeared and Hilbert uncovered his eyes and thanked Zebstrika. He called back Zebstrika and saw Reshiram was standing in the same spot where it was standing. He gazed downwards at Hilbert.

But Kyurem and the Cryogonals have disappeared.

Hilbert clenched his fists. ''The hell?! They escape?!''

Reshiram gave a bored cry.

''Dammit!'' Hilbert growled and called Reshiram back to its Pokeball. ''I promised Hilda I'd kill that damn bitch.''

Suddenly the ceiling of the giant cave room exploded. The explosion caused some smoke. Hilbert covered his nose so he won't inhale the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Hilbert looked up and saw Cheren riding on top of a Unfezant.

''Oh, hey, Cheren!'' Hilbert called.

''Hilbert! It's dangerous going off by yourself! And where is Bianca?'' Cheren scolded while his Unfezant lowered itself onto the cave room in front of Hilbert. Cheren got off of Unfezant.

Hilbert's eyes avoided Cheren's gaze. He shuffled his feet and suddenly took interest at his shoes.

''Where is Bianca?'' Cheren demanded.

''Well, she's..there,'' Hilbert pointed to the spot where Bianca was laying.

Cheren looked at him. ''Why is she laying on the floor?''

Cheren rushed forward to Bianca and saw blood on her skin. ''Wha-what?''

''She died,'' Hilbert said simply. ''Sorry.''

Cheren didn't say anything and he stared at the smile carved on Bianca's face. She was strangely cold, a big hole through her heart. The blood on her body was dry.

''I really am sorry,'' Hilbert began. ''But it's all that Kyurem's fault!''

Cheren held Bianca in his arms, bridal-style (although they are not married), and carried her to Unfezant. He shot a glare at Hilbert.

''I'm super sorry!'' Hilbert exclaimed.

''Sorry doesn't help anything,'' Cheren snapped at him and put Bianca's body onto Unfezant. Unfezant flinched but he stayed where he was. He doesn't exactly like dead bodies placing onto his back.

''But-'' Hilbert began.

''It's all your fault. If only you hadn't rushed off, Bianca wouldn't either,'' Cheren gave his childhood friend a cold stare. ''I wonder what Bianca's father will have to say.''

Hilbert cringed at the thought of Bianca's parents crying miserably and hating him.

''It's Kyurem's fault,'' Hilbert insisted.

''Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear anything from you,'' Cheren said and got onto Unfezant's back. ''Farewell.''

Unfezant cawed and flaps its wings to soar into the sky. It flew away.

Hilbert's knees crashed to the ground. ''And I couldn't even do anything...''

* * *

_Hello. I'm sorry for the super long hiatus. It's just that I have to write tons of essay in school and my hands hurt like hell. T.T_

_And for homework too. UGH. *SCREECHES* Sorry... I haven't updated in a totally long long long *exaggerates* SO LONG. But thank you for waiting so long. I'm so fail... T.T _

_Anyways...I'll update the next chapter as soon as I could. Who knows? _

_-Mistress Shadow_


	9. Epilogue (1st Version)

_Again. Cursing. :D _

_Oh how I enjoy writing curses. LOL._

* * *

Hilbert was too ashamed to go back home so he spent a few days in Castelia City in a hotel.

Cheren called him when Hilbert was signing out of the hotel on the XTransciever that he didn't participate in Bianca's funeral. And he hanged up without waiting a response.

Hilbert returned to Nuvema Town a week later. Cheren was waiting for him, eyes cold as ice.

Hilbert didn't say anything as he got off of Braviary and call his Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

''You did not went to Bianca's funeral,'' Cheren said.

''How the hell was I supposed to know when it was?'' Hilbert snapped at him. ''My fucking god, I'm so sorry. Stop worrying about the past and move on.''

''You've changed, Hilbert,'' Cheren stated. ''Ever since Hilda dies, you don't give a single fuck for anything. Except for avenging her death.''

''I give every single fuck. I care about Bianca, I-'' Hilbert began.

''I don't want to hear excuses. Sorry, Hilbert,'' Cheren glared at him and turned his back on him. ''I just need time. Alone. I don't need your meddling.''

''Why do you care so much about Bianca?'' Hilbert demanded. Cheren was silent for a moment.

''Because I love her,'' Cheren's voice got soft. ''I want to be together with her.''

Hilbert stared at him, stunned.

''But she loves you. And you don't return that love to her,'' Cheren's voice became steel once again. He walked back to his house leaving Hilbert to staring at the ground.

* * *

Hilbert felt guilty. He decided to go over to Cheren's house so he can talk over about it a few days later.

When he knocked on Cheren's house door, there was no response. He twisted the knob and found it surprised to be open.

When Hilbert open the door, a heavy stench of blood hit him. He bolted into the living room and found Cheren's father lying on the carpet. His eyes were staring into space, wide open. His mouth was open, a thin line of drool dribbling at the corner of his mouth. A knife was sliced through the stomach. Blood was covering the lower part of the body.

Hilbert felt like throwing up. He glanced at the next body, lying next to Cheren's mother. He instantly recognized Cheren's mother. He legs were twisted in weird directions. On her throat were finger marks, as if someone was choking her.

Hilbert backed away from the dead bodies and rushed upstairs to Cheren's room. The door was unlocked so he can barge in without busting the door open.

Cheren was hanging himself by the rope of the ceiling fan on the ceiling. A chair was behind him. On his face was a sadistic smile and his glasses were sliding off his face.

Hilbert found himself vomiting. He wants to get out of this house. Now.

Hilbert rushed downstairs and ran out of the door, relived that he can finally breathe the fresh air once again. He decided not to call the police of what he saw.

* * *

Hilbert told his mother one day, a few weeks later, that he wanted to move to another region in the morning.

''Why?'' Hilbert's mother put down her coffee and raised her eyebrows.

''I'm sick of this place,'' Hilbert answered dully.

Hilbert's mother sighed. She looks troubled. ''It's your choice. Come back when you feel like to.''

And that's all.

Hilbert decided not to pack anything. He left his bag at his room and said his goodbyes to his mother. His mother smiled at him and told him the best of luck.

Hilbert called out his Braviary and hopped onto his back. As Braviary flapped its wings and soared into the sky, Hilbert was relieved to leave Nuvema Town. He wanted to head to Kanto, where they're rare Pokemon over there.

A new adventure! Hilbert couldn't wait.

But the past still haunts him even if he forgets it.

* * *

_That's it. It's the end. _

_I know. It's horrible. It's a twisted ending. I blamed myself. xD_

_Maybe I'll put a second epilogue that's like...so...rainbows?_

_This is the epilogue. LOLOL. I love to twist up endings. It's just...funny? _

_And I enjoy cliff-hangers. I am so weird. *laughs for about infinite seconds* Sorry._

_-Mistress Shadow_


	10. Epilogue (2nd Version)

_Epilogue version 2. _

* * *

Hilbert was miserable. He'd promised to avenge Hilda's death. But he hadn't. He'd let Kyurem escape.

Hilbert was desperate. He desires to be by Hilda's side. But how...?

* * *

The answer to the question was answered. Hilbert was staring at a knife as he stood in the kitchen. His mother was upstairs doing some laundry in the bathroom.

Hilbert was hesitant. He took the knife by the handle, carefully and gently, like a fragile flower almost wilting. He holds the knife in two hands.

* * *

Hilbert's mother was folding bed sheets when all of a sudden, she heard something crashed to the ground in the kitchen and a metal sound clinked on the floor. Hilbert's mother froze for a moment and dropped the bed sheets. She raced out of the bathroom and downstairs towards the kitchen. She saw something horrifying and she shrieked.

* * *

Hilbert was sure. Hilda was waiting for him. She would greet him with a cheerful smile everytime they would meet. She would throw her hands around Hilbert to hug him. She would always murmur ''I love you''. Hilbert would smile back at him and say the same thing she said. ''I love you.''

Hilbert was sure that he and Hilda would be united again.

* * *

_There. Epilogue version 2. Pretty sucked. Story is over. I AM FINALLY DONE WITH MY MULTI-CHAPTER. WOOT. I THANK ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS. :D_

_There. I made Hilbert died. By doing suicide. Is it enough? :3 (phioneXxX)_

_Anyways, I might write more stories. _

_-Mistress Shadow_


End file.
